Requiem Of The Spirits
by SilvCyanide
Summary: A whirl of events finds one Momozono Nanami packed and heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! The reason? A pact made by her predecessor long before she had become the Land God. Watch out Hogwarts, something different is heading your way this year!
1. Visitor From Across The Seas?

**Chapter 1. Visitor From Across The Sea?**

**A/N: Hello everybody! This time's story will be my very first attempt at a crossover as well as a multi-chaptered story so please bear with me and send me any OMNOMNOMNOM delicious reviews. Reviews make me happy, even not-so-nice ones!**

**Disclaimer: The author does not and will not ever own the characters used in the writing of this fanfiction unless explicitly stated down below.**

_On a hill in a small town in Japan sat a shrine. The shrine was said to be haunted by spirits, what with the foreboding aura permeating the air and the eerie light that seemed to emanate from within the shrine itself. On rare nights, if one would just stop and listen quietly, they would be able to hear the slight swish and rustle of a brush over paper, hear the scratching of nails-or claws-on aged wooden floors, of light footsteps and ruffled fabric, like a kimono or yukata. Rumors spread of the haunted shrine where demons, youkai resided. Nobody, not even a groundskeeper dared to venture near that shrine but strangely, it did not fall into disrepair, it seemed to stay frozen in that perpetual state of being, not new yet not old, not safe yet not dangerous. Many years later, a certain girl was invited in, made the owner and god of the shrine and called it her home. She spent many months living there and her presence began to slowly but surely change many a person's life, be it for better or for worse. Another adventure awaits her once more. This tale that I will spin, a story of magic…_

Nanami's P.O.V

I stared out of the classroom windows at the raindrops continuously falling and I felt my eyes begin to droop close. Behind me I could hear Tomoe huffing slightly at my inability to pay attention in class and I pouted. It wasn't my fault that Maths was so boring! Even my classmates seemed to think so! All around the class my classmates were either asleep or in the midst of falling asleep and I slowly succumbed to my sleepiness, laying my head down on my textbook and closing my eyes. A sudden impact on my shoulder made me jerk my head up and I saw a pencil lying on the floor next to me where it had clattered after Tomoe had thrown it. Gritting my teeth, I barely managed to stop myself from yelling at him. Instead, I forcefully lowered my voice to a whisper-shout and snapped at him,

"What are you doing Tomoe?! Just let me sleep!"

Behind me, I heard him give a snort before a frightening feeling made me cold to my bones.

"Nanami… School is not for sleeping. Wake up before I put shitake mushrooms in your lunch box every day for the rest of this month!"

I involuntarily shivered and gave a nod. He was most definitely glaring at my back right now! What a big cheater! He used his killing intent on me so that I couldn't say no! I mentally cursed him a few times before turning my head to glance out the window again. What I saw nearly made me fall out of my seat in fright. A massive ash grey owl was staring unblinkingly at me from the tree outside the window. Its amber eyes unnerved me and I faintly sensed an energy surrounding the owl. What was strange was that it didn't seem like anything I had ever encountered before. It felt like a mix between god power and something else… A rolled up piece of paper was tied to its leg and that caught my eye. 'Who uses an owl to deliver mail nowadays?' The owl suddenly spread its wings and took off, stray white feathers fluttering to the ground. I snuck a peek behind me and noticed Tomoe staring at where the owl had disappeared to, a troubled look on his face. He had to have known what that owl was, otherwise he would not have looked so worried at it. I made a mental note to ask him about it after school.

The whole day felt dragged out and it seemed like a millennia had passed before school was over. As I walked out of the school gates with Tomoe, I debated on how to broach the question with him. His voice startled me out of my thoughts and my foot stomped heavily into a puddle, spattering me with mud.

"Nanami, you are thinking of that owl aren't you?"

I stared and him and mutely nodded.

"I wanted to ask you what that owl was and why you seemed so worried by it."

He looked at me with a calculating gaze before sighing heavily.

"That owl belongs to a community of humans who have the ability to manipulate an energy they call 'Magic'. Those people call themselves Wizards and they can be found everywhere in the world. They bear a remarkable resemblance to those fairy tales humans write and they seem to like to use that 'Magic' for everything they do."

The last part was spat out with venom which made me realize that for some reason, Tomoe didn't like these 'Wizards'.

"About eighty years ago, something happened and parts of the world were filled with miasma. The gods couldn't do anything and so they had to turn to the wizards. Those wizards agreed to help but at a price. The current land god was to aid them if they ever needed help as per the agreement signed by Mikage-sama and the leader of their group, a man named Dumbledore if I recall. If they sent an owl that must mean that they need the help of the land god. You."

My head reeled as I struggled to take that information in. There was a whole other community and they knew about the existence of the gods! Not to mention they had the ability to use a different type of energy!

Through the rest of the way back, I kept silent as I mulled over this new found information. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice we had reached the shrine already. I could already see Mizuki standing under the Torii gate with a broom in one hand, a snake in the other and looking uncharacteristically troubled.

I hadn't even reached the top yet when a nervous voice filtered into my ears, _much_ closer than I had anticipated. I jerked my head up and found myself staring into luminous green eyes shining with worry.

"Nanami! Just now, an owl flew into the shrine with a letter on its leg for you. But the letter said, 'Miss. Nanami Momozono, Land God'! Who could have found out about your identity as the land god of the shrine?"

I peered at Tomoe who had somehow already changed into his kimono and haori, clawed fingers gripping onto a wooden fan as he looked everywhere but at me. No help there I suppose. Letting out a drawn out sigh, I beckoned Mizuki to follow me into the shrine as I prepared a pot of tea. It seemed to be turning into a long Q&A session.

Normal P.O.V

After the somewhat agonizing Q&A session and when Mizuki's curiosity had been somewhat sated did Nanami finally pick up the envelope lying almost forgotten on the table. The paper crinkled at her touch and the roughness made it out to be a different sort of paper than the type she normally used. Parchment perhaps.

As she slit the envelope with a pen knife and tipped it upside down, no less than four items slithered out of the now discarded envelope. A small note, what appeared to be an acceptance letter, a booklist and a train ticket for somewhere called 'Kings Cross – Platform Nine and Three Quarters'. Picking up the small note, her eyes flicked over it, widening ever so slightly at its message. Behind her, she could sense her two familiars hovering over her shoulder and reading the note quietly.

_Dear Miss. Nanami Momozono_

_We have written to you to request of your help as per the agreement signed by your predecessor and the current headmaster of Hogwarts. We are in great danger and your assistance will be greatly appreciated. A member of our staff will arrive at your shrine at 8 o' clock on July 23 to inform you in greater detail._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

July 23? That was today! Flabbergasted, she could only place down the letter and pick up the next piece of parchment, casting her eyes onto the emerald green letters.

_Nanami Momozono_

_The Second Bedroom_

_Shrine On Top Of The Hill_

_Japan_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf, Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Student,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The other parchment was the booklist and she heard a small giggle burst from her lips at the odd sounding names the items had.

_UNIFORM__  
><em>_First-year students will require:__  
><em>_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)__  
><em>_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__  
><em>_3. One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)__  
><em>_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags__COURSE BOOKS__  
><em>_All students should have a copy of each of the following:__  
><em>_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk__  
><em>_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot__  
><em>_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling__  
><em>_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch__  
><em>_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore__  
><em>_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger__  
><em>_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander__  
><em>_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble__OTHER EQUIPMENT__  
><em>_1 wand__  
><em>_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
><em>_1 set glass or crystal phials__  
><em>_1 telescope__  
><em>_1 set brass scales__  
><em>_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad__  
><em>_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

_Fifth-year students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk__  
><em>_Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_

The last item, the train ticket, seemed perfectly normal although Nanami was _pretty _sure there wasn't such a thing as a platform Nine and Three Quarters. It had the glossy sheen of a freshly printed flyer and a very faint aura of magic surrounding it, so faint that it was virtually unnoticeable. She was still in slight shock at the letter's contents and the Q&A had gone on for so long that the sun had already set without any of the three people in the shrine knowing. She was minutely startled when there was a loud, crisp knock on the shrine door and she stood up as Mizuki headed to answer the door. The person knocking surprised Nanami and she couldn't help but giggle behind her hand at the odd clothes. Standing on te front step of the shrine was a stern looking woman with graying hair wearing robe like clothes, very akin to what a witch would wear. It was even accompanied by a navy blue pointed witches hat patterned with suns, moons and stars. She was, in one word, odd to say the least.

The voice that came from her was brisk and full of authority, however, and her eyes were settled on Nanami which made her fidget slightly, fingers playing at the hem of her school skirt.

"Good evening, I am Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**A/N: And that is it for the first chapter. If you do like where this story is going, please drop a review as well as a fav and follow, it gives me the motivation to continue writing when I know people enjoy reading my stories. Well then, until next time!**


	2. Magic Whaaa?

**Chapter 2. Magic Whaaa...?**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but school started for me in January and it has been rather hectic to say the least. Let's not waste time and move on!**

**Disclaimer: The author does not and will not ever own the characters used in the writing of this fanfiction unless explicitly stated down below.**

"Minerva McGonagile?"

Nanami questioned with a look of confusion on her face as she stared at the oddly dressed woman, scratching her head slightly as her eyes flashed to Tomoe for a split second before flicking back.

McGonagall looked at her with steely eyes which seemed to be studying her curiously before answering.

"McGonagall. I believe you have received our letter?"

"Ah, yes ma'am!"

"What would be your answer?"

Nanami thought it over before looking over to Tomoe for his opinion. Surprisingly, Tomoe refused to look in the direction in which McGonagall was standing at and stalked off, a dark aura emitting from his body. Nanami chewed on her thumbnail and thought it over.

"I think yes. The Land God before me, Mikage-sama seemed to have made an agreement with the wizards and I would like to fulfill it!"

She smiled brightly at McGonagall who nodded, inwardly squealing that she would get a chance to attend a magical school. A thought struck her that brought her a slight bit of sadness as she realised she would have to leave her friends behind.

"Excuse me, Miss McGonagall? Would I be allowed to come home to visit my friends every once in a while?"

McGonagall noticed the hope in her voice and smiled slightly, nodding her head in affirmative.

"Yes. There will be a winter break as well as a summer break, you will be able to return during then."

"In that case, I would like to go! It seems fun!"

Nanami smiled brightly before turning to Tomoe,

"Tomoe, you're coming right? Won't it be fun to go to a magic school?"

Tomoe growled out a no but upon seeing her hopeful eyes, his resolve faltered and he paused for a long moment before sighing deeply and agreeing.

Nanami squealed in delight before asking Mizuki if he would like to go, to which he replied that anywhere she went, he would follow. She then turned to McGonagall and inquired about the time of departure and McGonagall swiftly said that anytime would be perfectly fine. McGonagall then took a second, studying look at Tomoe and Mizuki.

"I'm afraid you will have to do something about those ears of yours as well as that tail. In order for the students to not be disturbed by the sudden appearance of the three of you, I request that you find some way to make yourselves inconspicuous."

She spoke sharply and primply, her tone of voice leaving no room for arguement. Tomoe huffed before reaching into his sleeve and drawing out a leaf which Nanami recognised as the leaf he used for transformation while Mizuki merely smiled faintly and with a poof of smoke, turned into a small white snake, coiling himself around Nanami's wrist. Tomoe muttered a few words and the leaf and him disappeared, replaced by a sleek, pure white fox with intelligent lavender eyes. He stared at her as Nanami tried to resist the urge to cuddle the cute fox and forced herself to look at McGonagall, asking for time to gather up some clothes and leaving straight after, clutching onto her arm- and in Tomoe's case, her robe hem- and they teleported with a piercing crack


	3. Diagonally?

**Chapter 3. Diagonally?**

**A/N: Mmmm… I don't really have any excuses for not updating. I fell out of love with this story and wasn't really motivated to write anymore. I will finish this, but when is the question. I can't give a solid date but it won't be too long, not like ten years or anything.**

**Disclaimer: The author does not and will not ever own the characters used in the writing of this fanfiction unless explicitly stated down below.**

The swirl of colours and constant twisting made Nanami feel extremely nauseous and she felt herself swaying in her feet as they arrived at their destination. It was only due to Tomoe tugging at her pants leg that prevented her from landing spayed out over the cobblestone street. McGonagall waited with a patient and somewhat amused look as she watched Nanami try to regain her bearings.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up..."

Nanami took in a deep breath as she tried to steady herself.

"It's nothing unusual, first time travellers by apparition will find themselves unable to hold their stomachs. You will get used to it as you travel by it more. Now come. You'll be staying at an inn called The Leaky Cauldron for the period before you board the train to Hogwarts."

Saying everything in an impressively long breath without looking winded in the slightest, McGonagall turned around, robes flaring behind her and briskly strode down the street towards a brick wall. Tapping a brick on the wall, the wall began to quiver and Nanami watched with wonder as the wall folded on itself, becoming an archway leading to a vibrant alleyway. The alleyway seemed more of a street than an alley and people were bustling about, buying items or selling their wares. Nanami even spotted a few tiny people walking amongst them. By her side, Tomoe sniffed disdainfully before leaping up to her shoulders and settled himself by coiling his body around her neck. Mizuki's tongue flickered out from where he was twisted around her wrist before he shook his head slightly and burrowed into her clothes.

McGonagall was patient, waiting for her to take in the sights before beckoning to her and moving on, walking and pushing past more than a few people. After walking for a short while, they entered a cosy little shop named 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'. Quite a few students were already inside having their school robes measured and altered by measuring tapes that seemingly had minds of their own. A plump and friendly looking woman made their way towards them, measuring tape coiled around her neck and hissing like a snake.

"Welcome my dear! I am Madam Malkin. Hogwarts?"

Her voice was cheery and warm and Nanami found herself smiling unconsciously. She nodded and Madam Malkin snapped her fingers, the measuring tape immediately unwinding and began flitting around Nanami.

"Fifth year dear?"

"Ah yes!"

Nanami replied to her cheerily asked question with a smile and a short reply, feeling Tomoe huff and jump off her shoulders, settling himself in a corner to watch the bustle. Mizuki made his way to the top of Nanami's head and lay curled up there, watching the whole event from his high vantage point. Madam Malkin started when she saw a flash of white slithering up Nanami's arm, behind her neck and up her hair, settling on her head to reveal a white snake. She shot a wary look at the snake which seemed to stare at her with amusement in it's eyes and slowly stepped forward after verifying it wouldn't do much more than watch. At the corner, Tomoe let out a muffled bark, seemingly vaguely amused at the woman's hesitance. Madam Malkin truly had the demeanor of one who saw many odd things and learned not to question them, quickly regaining her smile and professional aura. Flinging a black robe that smelled of new cloth and dye over Nanami's head, she immersed herself in her work, evidently one who enjoyed what she did as seen by the general glow on her face. After an eternity and a half, she was finally finished with the temporary adjustments.

Giving a slight pat to Nanami's shoulder, Madam Malkin stepped back and instructed her to come back in two hours to collect her robes after some final adjustments had been done. Nanami stumbled out of the stuffy shop into the brightly coloured street, trailed by Tomoe and McGonagall. Mizuki was a constant weight upon her head as he seemingly refused to descend from his perch, tongue flickering out and hissing whenever a curious wizard stared for just a few seconds too long. Needless to say they attracted plenty of attention, be it from Tomoe who was twisting around the legs of the wizards which crowded the street, somehow managing to not touch anybody or Mizuki who was a very obvious pile of white skin and scales.

The next shop they entered was a queer little thing, old and dusty with two curved windows that protruded outwards and gold letterings upon a grayish background that read: OLLIVANDER'S, MAKERS OF FINE WANDS SINCE 382 BC

That was a long time, Nanami mused as she stepped into the tiny shop. Even Tomoe hadn't been around for that long- or so she thought, she wasn't really sure exactly how long Tomoe had been alive- and she gasped in awe at the sheer number of boxes heaped onto shelves upon the walls. She felt a bubble of excitement arise in her. She couldn't believe that she was really going to get a wand! A dry cough stole her attention and she was startled to find a wizened old man behind the counter that _was definitely empty not ten seconds ago_. McGonagall didn't seem fazed and she just assumed that this sort of occurrence was perfectly normal in the wizarding world.

" I am Ollivander, welcome to my shop. Are you looking for a wand miss Momozono?"

The hoarse voice of the old man drifted through the still air and seemed to exude a heavy aura upon her. This old man was definitely not normal, somehow he knew her name without her ever telling him, his clouded eyes seemed to be able to see through anything and the tone of his voice suggested that he already knew the reason for her presence and it frankly unnerved her.

Swallowing slightly, she gave a small smile that felt awkward to her despite her efforts to make it not so. She answered in a soft voice that surprised her and her voice held a slight tremble.

"Yes, mr. Ollivander, I will be transferring into Hogwarts this year as a fifth year and I need a wand."

He watched her quietly and she began to fidget, beads of sweat forming on her neck as she endured the uncomfortable and piercing stare. Finally he grinned and said in a jovial tone which was completely different from the one he had before.

"Well, miss Nanami, you won't find the wand you want here, I'm afraid that none of my wands will be able to handle the power of a god but do not fear! If I could get a strand of hair or some body part from your two familiars over there, I could use those as a core and create a completely new wand for you! It will be tough but I do so enjoy a challenge. Hahaha."

Nanami was shocked and she could sense that Tomoe and Mizuki were too. Who was he to be able to tell that Mizuki and Tomoe were not normal animals, to discover that she was a god (or goddess) and that they were her familiars? She found herself asking just that.

"Everyone has their secrets, it would do well not to pry. Now, how about the items from your familiars?"

His voice came out like the hiss of air leaving a balloon and she shivered. Nanami set Mizuki down on the floor and a puff of smoke arose. When it cleared, both Tomoe and Mizuki were standing in their human forms and looking warily at the man. Tomoe huffed after a brief staredown with the old man and with a flick of his kimono sleeve, yanked out a single strand of white hair from his head and passed it to Ollivander. Mizuki also had a single silver scale in his hand which he also passed over to Ollivander who looked like a kid in a candy store upon receiving them. He held the hair and the scale gently and muttered to himself.

"A sakaki tree will do well for the wood...eleven inches...hmm no…"

He seemed to have lost himself in his thoughts and it was a long while before he was awoken from his reverie. He cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing,

"Ahem, make sure to come back in three days to collect your wand. I'll definitely have it ready by then."

Nanami was ushered out of the shop, followed by a perturbed Tomoe and a miffed McGonagall with Mizuki curled around her wrist. As she was herded towards her next location, all that went through her mind was a single thought.

_What just happened?_

**A/N: Ehehe, next up will be Gringotts (there's a reason that it comes after Madam Malkin's and Ollivanders and not just because I forgot about it… Definitely not…) Stay tuned and review please. My end of year finals are coming up so likely no updates for the next two weeks or so. Thanks!**

**Have a good day!**

**-SilvCyanide**


End file.
